meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Mini Shorts: Steve the Storyteller
(Note: When ya took care of the cat this day i was bored and decided to do a blog, ok be honest how did i do it?) *At Samuel's house, he is in bed as Steve sits next to him, holding a book* Steve: Ok, Sam! Your ready for some stories before sleeping? Samuel: Steve, that is sweet of you but i don't need to listen... Steve: Aw, come on, Sam! I know ya want to! ;) Ahem... Samuel: Sigh, eh well, what can i say? Hit it! Steve: Thank you, ahem... Let's see... *He have a story book with many different stories, uh well, he search for a good story then stops since founded one* AHA! Here it is! I found a good one which is about you! Samuel: Yeah, yeah, that's nice... Wait WHAT!? Steve: Yeah, that's right... YOU are in the book! EH you are in all of the stories! Samuel: This isn't... How? Steve: Sam, ANYTHING can happen in stories! Samuel: Well... *Shrugs* That's true! Steve: Now, ahem! So... Once upon a time, there was a boy named Samuel... *We are looking inside the story, focusing on Samuel's world in the book* Steve: He was very nice and kind and... Cool and one day he was in a giant vegetable contest, tho he didn't compete! Samuel: Oh boy! Somebody gonna win! :D... Host: And the winner is... MR. IMADORK AND HIS GIANT TOMATO! *People applauds* Samuel: WOO HOO! *Claps* Go, dude! ^^ Imadork: Thank you, thank you! Ahem... *Host gives him blue ribbon for the tomato* Thank you! *Puts it on tomato* GO ME! *Kisses tomato* Proud of ya darling, i am rlly proud of u! Steve: Later, and with that i mean later, when everybody was going home, Samuel is the only one left... Samuel: Hm... That tomato... It interests me... *He finds the tomato where it is still standing due to idk it is meant to be* Samuel: *Smells* Hm... Smells like a normal tomato to me... *Shrugs and stares at camera* Ah well :/ *He grabs a piece of it and stops it on his mouth so still man, his mouth chews and swallows* Heck, it even TASTES like a normal tomato, what is special about it?... Oh? :O *Suddenly, he notice the hole on the tomato, he fit inside so he crawled inside it* Hm... I am getting curious, what's... Wait what's even inside it even? *Tomato then closes the hole as it starts to roll* Samuel: What the? UGH! Woah! No-nononononono!! *It then rolls down the hill and it hit the fence which makes it fly over and land on the top of a tree* Ugh... Where am i? *Smells* Uh, hello? Hello hey? *Suddenly, a match is on* Samuel: Thank you i can see... WHAT!? Blonde Girl: :D Hi! Samuel: What the?... *Samuel is surprised since not only him... A Blonde Girl, Minecraftian, Goat, Raccoon, Cat, and Raw Nerve is inside too* Minecraftian: Yeah, i know... Weird right? *Outside the book now* Samuel: Ok, hold on a minute! WHAT!? That doesn't even make sense... What are those six doing inside the tomato along with me? Steve: Uh, idk?... Samuel: Sigh, can ya find a story that makes sense please? Steve: Ok... *Searches for another one* AHA! Here we go! Uh... Once Upon a Time... Samuel... Samuel: WHAT!? I exists there too? Steve: Yeah... Samuel: Ok, continue... Steve: Ok, Once Upon a Time... *Inside book in the world* Steve: Samuel and his pet rabbit was on the bed, until a tornado appear and sucked up the house* Samuel: WOOOOOOAH! D: *House lands down finally* Ugh, where are we? Steve: The outside of the house changed, many small happy mushroom folks lived there! (Yes, "Toads") Toad: Hello, oh welcome! Samuel: What is this? *Pet Rabbit Shrugs* Rabbit: MEH :/?... Toad: We so happy ya came! Samuel: Why? *Thunder strikes and out of the sky, a White Fox with wings appeared* White Fox: What the heck do you think you are doing in my land!? >:/ You ruined my flowers! *Points at the house which was crushing his flowers, he walks to the flowers* My baby flowers! ;( WHY!? *Cries* HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!? IF you can't defeat me, then i defeat you! See ya later if ya can bye! *Disappears* Toad: Man, what a jerk! You have to save our country! We have friends for ya! *A Yellow Man, Skeleton and Porcupine appears* Yellow Man: We'll help you, boy! Skeleton: We are heroes like you! Porcupine: Idk if we should do this uh... I am in, heh!... Samuel: Oh, ok?... *Outside the story* *Samuel and Steve stares blank at each other* Samuel:..... :/ Sigh ok -_- WHAT the heck!? Steve: Idk, what is wrong? Samuel: It doesn't make sense either, pls choose a GOOD story! *Steve keeps finding a story once again...* Steve: Here is one! Samuel: Thank god!... *Thank you is ya notice lol k thank you k since this story once again IS about Samuel lol but about that tho....* Steve: A story about "Samuel" about... About him... Samuel: What how!? Steve: Idk... Samuel: How is this one?... Steve: Ok, Once Upon a Time... *Inside story* Steve: Samuel is inside a wardrobe because YES, he is curious like always, suddenly, there is snow inside that world, he meets a Pink Fox... Samuel: *Outside story yeah* OK! We have already done that adventure tho, Steve! That adventure with Pink Fong, that adventure ya was with me? That is the adventure... Steve: Oh, ya right... Samuel: What is wrong!? Why am i in the stories!? *Text on screen saying: "In reality..."* *It been revealed Samuel have been dreaming all along, and it is shown he sleeped at start of episode meanwhile Steve still try to look for a story, yup he try this long* Steve: Hm... Let's see, all stories are different, why can't it have same main character? I want same character... *Suddenly finds one* ;D AHA! Sam, listen... :O Sam? Samuel: Zzzz... *Sleeping* Steve: Oh, Sam is sleeping, <:/ Sigh, all this searching for nothing... Ah well, good night, Sam! *Pets his cheek gently and turns off the light as he leaves Sam's room and closes door VERY careful* *Under Sam's bed...* Nutty: Should we tell them?... Sniffles: Nah... *The End!* Category:Blog posts